Old Time Rock
Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone ist ein Mash-Up aus der fünfzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dramen á la Hollywood, und wird von Blaine und Sam den mit New Directions-Jungs gesungen. Die Jungs singen den Song für den Mash-Up-Wettbewerb gegen die Mädchen. Ihre Outfits dabei sind denen der Filme, aus welchen die Songs stammen, nachempfunden. So tragen Artie, Blaine und Joe Millitärsanzüge wie aus "Top Gun – Sie fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel", während Jake, Ryder und Sam wie Tom Cruise aus "Lockere Geschäfte" angezogen sind. "Old Time Rock and Roll" stammt von Bob Seger aus dessem zehnten Album "Stranger in Town" aus dem Jahr 1978. Der Song ist außerdem auf dem Soundtrack zum Film "Lockere Geschäfte" aus dem Jahr 1983 enthalten. "Danger Zone" stammt von Kenny Loggins aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Top Gun – Sie fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel" aus dem Jahr 1976. Lyrics Blaine: Revvin' up your engine Listen to her howlin' roar Metal under tension Begging you to touch and go Blaine mit Artie und Joe: Highway to the danger zone Right into the danger zone Sam (mit Jake und Ryder): Still like that old time (rock n' roll) That kind of music just (soothes the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) With that old time (rock n' roll) Ohh! Blaine (Sam mit Jake und Ryder): Heading into twilight Spreading out her wings tonight (Old time rock n' roll) She got you jumping off the deck And shoving into overdrive (I like that old time rock n' roll) Blaine mit Artie und Joe: Highway to the danger zone (Sam mit Jake und Ryder: Rock n' roll) I'll take you right into the danger zone Sam (mit Jake und Ryder): Still like that old time (rock n' roll) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Artie und Joe: Highway to the danger zone) With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Oh yeah) Still like that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine mit Artie und Joe: Highway to the Danger Zone) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Blaine mit Artie und Joe: Highway to the danger zone) With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Yeah) Still like that old time (rock n' roll) (Artie und Joe: Highway to the danger zone) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) (Blaine: soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Artie und Joe: Highway to the danger zone) (Blaine: Oh) With that old time (rock n' roll) Blaine (mit Artie und Joe): I'll take you right to the (danger zone) Sam mit Jake und Ryder: Rock n' roll Fehler *Nachdem Blaine und Joe Artie auf die Treppen gelegen haben, legt sich Blaine ebenfalls hin. Aber wenn es zu Sams Zeiel übergeht, kann man sehen, wie Blaine und Joe Artie erneut hinlegen und wieder zu ihren Plätzen rennen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans